Sacrifice
by scorpioryo
Summary: Some choices are easier to make then others. Yami POV


**Sacrifice**

**If I owned a huge, worldly famous anime involving games, pharaohs, pointy hair, and delicious, white-haired villains (mmm… Bakura), then there would be more pain, angst, and I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction. Since this is my 18****th**** story, I think it's safe to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13 due to violence and language. People of the internet, you have been warned. YAMI POV. Keep in mind that in the anime, Yami and everyone else thinks that Odion is Marik (Malik), and Ryo is called Bakura and Yami Bakura is called the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood on a large, medal platform on top of the Kaiba Corp. blimp. The wind blew through my tri-colored hair as the holographic lights danced around me. I looked up and faced my dueling opponent: the spirit of the Millennium Ring, who had taken over poor Ryo Bakura's body. His wild eyes were filled with shock and disbelief as I summoned my Slifer: the Sky Dragon.

_We're almost there Yami, _my hikari, Yugi, whispered in my head; _we're going to win the duel!_

_Right, _I responded, _all I have to do is order Slifer to attack, and it'll be game over. _Little did I know at that time how far the word "over" could stretch.

I pointed at the thief as he shouted curses at me, preparing to order my monster to finish him off. However, just as I was about to finish my sentence, my Millennium Puzzle sensed another evil approach. I turned around, and I watched the huge, bald man known as Marik Ishtar walk out of the elevator. He looked up at me.

"If I were you," he warned me, "I wouldn't finish that attack."

"And why's that…?" I challenged. The other Egyptian held up his Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod, and he smirked.

"I am controlling your friend, Bakura," he announced. My body froze, and I turned my head at my white-haired opponent. He was still staring ahead, and I thought that I saw a hint of surprise in the thief's eyes, but I turned around to face Marik before I could conclude my hypothesis.

"But I thought the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was controlling Bakura," I pondered.

"I'm controlling both Bakura and the Spirit," he explained, "and I'll prove it by releasing his host!" He held the rod above his head, and I heard a wail of pain behind me. I whipped around, and I saw a young boy on his knees, wincing as he gripped his bloody arm.

"If you go on with your attack with Slifer," Marik went on, "you could make him go through even more abominable pain… or even worse." He turned around, and walked back down to the bottom floor.

"Y-Yugi," Bakura pleaded, "what am I doing here in this duel? Where are we?" The boy's eyes were filled with burning agony and emotional upset as he slowly lifted his blue sleeve. His eyes grew wide with horror when he saw the white cloths wrapped tightly around his reddened wound. Bakura looked at me. His eyes were filled with hurt, pain, confusion, and upset. My heart felt like it was about rip out of my chest.

"I don't feel very well," the boy mumbled, "please, someone, I n-need to lie down and rest." He began to breathe heavily, and by the way Bakura's body was shivering, I could tell that the altitude and cold temperature of the top of the blimp was not aiding the hikari at all.

"Yugi," Kaiba shouted, "just attack him and finish the duel already!"

_If we attack, Yami, _Yugi explained to me, _then we might hurt Bakura even more!_

_But if we don't, _I countered, _then the world will be in danger, and there'll be nothing we can do about it!_

_But Bakura is our friend!_

_Yugi, remember when we were in Duelist Kingdom? _My hikari materialized next to me, and he slowly nodded.

_He was willing to sacrifice his soul in order to defeat the evil spirit and save us, _I explained to him. Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears.

_That was different, _he retorted, _he was conscious, and he knew what he was doing! Bakura's _injured _right now! We have to _help _him, not _kill _him! _I turned away from my hikari.

_Enough, _I rejected, _it's my job to save the world from all evil… no matter what the cost._

_No, _Yugi shouted after me, _no, Yami, don't do it! _I ignored him as the referee warned me that if I didn't attack, I would be disqualified.

"I know," I shot back at him, "I'm about to end it!" I saw a satisfied, evil smile cross Kaiba's face as his friends stared at him in fright.

"What are you thinking?!" Shizuka cried.

"No, Yugi!" Anzu wailed.

"Come on, man, there's got to be another way!"

"Asshole! Don't do it!"

"You frickin' son of a bitch!"

I closed out all of they're shouts and comments, and when the referee nodded his approval, I pointed at my opponent.

"Prepare yourself, Bakura!" I shouted. He looked up at me with terrified eyes.

"W-what do you mean," he begged, "What are you going to do? I-I need help!"

"If I finish you off, the Evil Spirit of the Ring will die along with you!" Bakura seemed to turn sheet-white, and his brown irises seemed to have shrunk as his eyes widened.

"No," he whispered.

"You'll be the final sacrifice," I yowled, "Slifer, attack Bakura directly!" The imaginary red beast behind me held his head up, as if agreeing to me. Time seemed to slow down as the dragon opened its mouth, and a large beam of lightening began to shoot from within it. Bakura let out a blood-curtailing and heart-wrenched scream.

When the lightening cleared, the boy was lying on his back, breathing shallow breaths, and his eyes were closed. His bandages were completely torn off of his arm, revealing the large, smelly gash in it. The injury looked like it was reopened, and it was probably much worse than it was before. His ring was no where to be seen.

"Winner, Yugi Muto!" the referee announced with pride.

As the arena began to lower, his eyes slowly began to open. However, before they completely lowered us down, the boy grunted, and red liquid began to spill from his mouth, a sign that he had severe internal bleeding. When he opened it, he began to cough up blood, and his eyes looked weary and dazed. Blood from the wound on his arm began to soak into his shirt and hair, dyeing it an uncomfortable red.

I walked up to him, and when I was standing next to his beaten body, he looked up at me. To my surprise, there was no anger or thirst for vengeance in his brown orbs. Instead, they were filled with hurt and confusion. He coughed more drops of blood out before he mumbled his final word: "Why…?" His head fell back into a pool of blood. His eyes closed for the last time, and the life in his skin began to fade. Slowly, the boy took a deep breathe, and then his chest never moved again.

_Yami, _Yugi cried within my mind, _what have you done…?_

But it was too late for my hikari to talk me out of it. He was finally dead. I killed Ryo Bakura.

* * *

**A/N: For future notice (or warning I should say), I do NOT warn people about character death! I think it kind of ruins it! And in case you're wondering why I would possibly even THINK about writing this, it's because I just wondered: What would've happened if Yami went ahead and attacked Ryo while he was still injured? Sorry if I broke any of your hearts, but I did shatter mine as well. But I've gone through loosing loved ones since I was a young child, and since my parents never stop TALKING about them, I have a heard time letting them go. I also have a hard time letting go of grudges. Anyway, please leave a comment! I think I already have an idea for a possible sequel or a following chapter, but I want your opinions on this one first. (Please forgive me if it's too short…) **


End file.
